


Realization

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk really isn't sure how to deal with Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually supposed to take place immediately after the last DirkRoxy drabble thing i submitted. i should make a collection of these. this universe is kind of fun.

Dirk spends his time keeping busy when Roxy is doing her drinking thing. She eventually gets to the point where she feels like taking a break, and then she goes to find Dirk, often flopping down on the couch beside him, her head resting in his lap.

"Diiiiirk," she whines, tilting her face to look up at him.

"What, Lalonde?" Dirk doesn't even glance down at her, his attention seemingly glued to his computer screen.

"D'you know where my leggin's went?"

"I imagine they are still laying around at whomever's house in which that party happened to take place. You might want to call and ask," he says flatly.

"Party?"

"Jesus fuck, Lalonde, do you seriously not remember going out yesterday?"

"Weeeeell, kinda. Jus' kinda, tho. Then I 'member bein' back here in yer bed. Weird, right?"

"I put you there, Roxy," Dirk sighs, pressing his fingertips to his forehead.

"But that's not _my_ bed."

"My room is closer to the bathroom."

"Oh. Guess that makes sense."

"Mm." Dirk barely glances at her from behind his shades, then returns to staring intently at his computer screen. The way Roxy is looking at him is unpleasant, anyway; she's got this glazed look in her eyes, the "not-all-there" Roxy-look, and Dirk just wishes he could have her completely there for once.

"Hey, Dirk?" Roxy says after a moment.

"What, Lalonde?"

"Did you get me at that party?"

Dirk hesitates in typing something, nods. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"There's _gotta_ be some reason, and y'know it."

"I was worried," Dirk says finally, his jaw tight.

"'bout me? Why?" Roxy shifts her head in his lap, tilting her chin up as she looks at him.

"Because you left the house drunk to go drink _more_ at a party surrounded by strangers. Your judgment is less than perfect, Roxy." She hadn't even been able to tell him clearly whose house it was, just a piece of paper with a basic address with "PARTEH" written across the top.

Roxy's lower lip sticks out in a faux pout, but after a moment, it fades, her drunken cheer dampening. "Yeah. I know." She goes quiet, then, seeming content to just lay in Dirk's lap for a while. Dirk goes back to dicking around on his laptop, trying to forget that Roxy was stretched out beside him.

Roxy pulls her phone out about half an hour of silence later, and Dirk's Pesterchum window starts to blink.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

TG: hey  
TG: can u put the computr way  
TG: *compter  
TG: *computer  
TG: plz  


Dirk frowns, looking down at Roxy, who is now peering up at him with hopeful violet eyes. He sighs, then looks at his computer again.

TT: Why?  
TT: You are literally in my lap, Lalonde.  
TT: If you'd like to speak to me, all you have to do is open your big mouth.  
TG: you wont even look at me  
TG: cant talk to you obvs  
TG: jus turn it of  
TG: *off  
TG: jus wan to talk or do somethin wth u  
TG: please  


Hesitating, Dirk seems torn between actually agreeing and dealing with Roxy, or continuing to seclude himself in the cyber world, but when he looks down at his friend again, she just looks so damn hopeful and sad and... _lonely_. Dirk closes his laptop, sets it aside, then turns his attention fully on the blonde in his lap.

"All right, Lalonde, what do you want to do?" he asks patiently.

Roxy _brightens_ , her lips spreading in a wide, relieved grin. She scrambles to sit up beside Dirk, sliding her arm into his. "A movie!"

"Something here," Dirk says immediately. "You are not going out again while you're this drunk."

Roxy seems put out, but only for a moment before she nods. "Okay, Dick. Dirk, sorry," she says, and she's giggling at her own stupid slip-up, but it's not that Roxy-laugh Dirk loves so much; it's that drunk-giggle that sounds girlish and useless.

They pick out a movie together, then settle back on the couch. Roxy is still wound around Dirk's arm, her head resting on his shoulder as Dirk hits play.

Partway through the movie, his phone starts beeping, a Pesterchum notification showing on the screen.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

GT: Howdy strider!  
GT: What are you up to this fine day?  
  
Oh. Jake. 

Dirk glances at Roxy as she rests on his shoulder, then replies to Jake with his unoccupied hand.

TT: Not much.  
TT: Watching a movie with Lalonde.  
GT: Aha!  
GT: A hot date i see!  
TT: Jesus, English, it's not a date.  
TT: She's drunk off her ass and she wanted to watch a movie with me.  
GT: When is there a time that our fine ms lalonde is not completely sauced?  
GT: Drunk or not it sounds like a date to me.  
GT: *winks*  
TT: Stuff it, English.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

As much as he adored his best bro, Dirk didn't need him going on about dates with Roxy. That's just fucking stupid; why would he ever date her? She's irresponsible and an alcoholic and insufferable and aggravating and irritating and idiotic and cute and beautiful and sweet and--

Fuck.


End file.
